Paste things together
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: AU Murtagh is use to getting what he wants,until he met Eragon. And he isn't the only one with love problems,his adoptive brother,and Thorn can't just seem to do things right.Not to mention death threats from an outside party.Mur/Era VanirOC Thorn/Saphira
1. Paper

This is my first Eragon fanfic, and I'm making it an AU. Also I have borrowed a character from KingdomHearts Axel, please do not confuse him with sussiekittten's OC Axel they are two different characters. And I also needed an extra character because I need someone beside Vanir for Hunter, (at first he was going to be a girl but oh well) The story will mostly be in Hunters or Murtagh's POV.

I own nothing, only Hunter.

Please review! I really want to know if anybody wants me to continue this!

Enjoy! edit: I've fixed some stuff!

Another Edit: I have not updated this story in ages, I had my eyes on a bigger prize :D. Anyway, I have decided to give this a shoot once again. Now I will no longer use Axel, the name shall be changed into Alter.

* * *

Hunter's POV

* * *

I sat next to Murtagh Morzan, high school heartthrob to all girls and boys, and me? My name is Hunter, formally known as Hunter Swan, but now I have been adopted to the Morzan family, making Murtagh my...adoptive brother? Eh, I'm just here and I am currently observing Murtagh staring at the back of one of my good friends, Eragon Rider, really I just wanted to hit my head. It's been ages since Murtagh had admitted in liking Eragon, I don't even want to guess how long it'll take for him to make a move.

Usually he'd have no problem getting anyone and anything but for whatever reason, Eragon is presenting a challenge, one that Murtagh had never faced. Oh well, poor guy.

"You know, if you keep staring long enough he just might turn around." I said coldly.

Murtagh glared at me, "You're such a bloody riot. How about you stop bugging me about my love life and pay attention to your own." he muttered as he turned back to stare at Eragon's back.

I rolled my eyes, " Thanks but I like being single."

Murtagh snorted, "Yeah and you'd also would like to be banged by Vanir."

I blushed glaring at him, " Shut the hell up, you don't know anything."

This time Murtagh smirked, "Sure I do, Thorn told me."

I'm never telling that redhead anything ever again.

"See? Now that shut you up."

I snorted laying my head down, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Exist."

"Thank you." I said closing my silver eyes deciding it'd be better to sleep.

Vanir is a friend and cousin of Arya, Arya is Eragon's crush, Vanir was Eragon's rival then somehow they became friends. Vanir had said 'Hi' to me once, he and Eragon are roommates, and did I mention that this school has dorms? Totally sweet , except that I room with Murtagh apparently me being adopted means I have to stay in contact all the time. Durza rooms with Thorn and Saphira and Arya along with Nasuada all have their own apartment together.

Yup, that's currently life, at least I don't insult my crush, which is what Murtagh does...I mostly just pretend he's not there. May be that's why we haven't made any progress...

Wait, forget that, that's why MURTAGH hasn't made any progress...ahem yeah...

"Are you talking to yourself again?" asked Murtagh as he stood up, apparently the bell rang.

I frowned, "No more than you I'm just sleepy."

He smirked, "What? Been busy dreaming about your beloved Vanir?"

I blushed, "Fuck you."

He laughed, "Please don't."

I rolled my eyes, "Trust me I won't."

"That's nice to know."

"You-"

"Hey look it's Vanir!"

I blinked, "Huh? Where?"

I look around but I see no one, at least not Vanir. I glare and turn to look at Murtagh only to find him gone. Talking with Arya, Saphira and smirking at Eragon.

"Why that bastard! I'm going to-"

"Going to what?"

I stopped moving, my whole body froze and my heart felt like it was going to explode. Gulping I turn around and stood face to face with Vanir, my crush since junior year.

I frowned folding my arms over my chest, "Nothing, why do you ask?"

He smirked, " No reason, " he ran his fingers through his long black hair," Just felt like conversing."

I glared, " Well you got your conversation now leave me the fuck alone."

Vanir sighed and looked at me, there was a weird look in his eyes, " As you wish." and with that he left to go to his next class.

I frowned, "Shit...not again...!" I cursed leaning against the wall. Murtagh's probably better off then me...

* * *

Murtagh's POV

* * *

I sighed as I watched the encounter between Vanir and Hunter, yet again Hunter pushed away his love interest, sometimes I wonder if he's a masochist.

"Anyway, I was thinking we should all go to that club down town, you know the really nice one?" said Saphira pushing a stray strand of blue dyed hair out of her hair.

I smirked, " You mean the one that Thorn works at?"

Saphira nodded her cheeks flushed slightly, "Yeah that one."

I've known since the moment those two met that they liked each other, but Thorn being Thorn and Saphira being Saphira, nothings happened yet. But then again at least their friends. Last time I checked, Eragon hated my guts and is in love with Arya. Go figure, the one I actually like has to be fucking straight. Note the word 'straight'.

Arya smiled at the thought, "Hm, I like the idea I could bring my brother, you know Alter?"

I paused to think, "You mean that pyromaniac? Didn't he dye his hair red because of some game character?"

Alter's about my height without his boots, Arya's somehow twin brother. Oh yeah you heard me, twin brother. A real shock, who the hell knows how that happened. And he is quit the pyro, wears eyeliner, black and red, cocky, loud mouth and likes to gamble, which he just happens to be very good at.

Arya rolled her green eyes, " The one and the same did you know he got new tattoos? Anyway how about was go there on Saturday?"

I smirked that sounds like him, I looked at Eragon, soaking in all his sexy features, " Are you sure Era here is old enough to tag along? "

Eragon glared at me, well more like pout, which just makes him even more adorable.

"Shut up." he muttered.

I smiled even more, " Only if you make me." I replied smirking.

Eragon narrowed his hazel eyes, "Fuck you."

I smirked even more, " With pleasure."

Eragon growled, " Asshole."

Before I could respond Arya cut in, "Yes well that's all nice, but we've all got class and if we want to go on Saturday without extra homework we better go."

I looked at Eragon regretfully but forced a smile, " Of course, see ya around Era."

"Bite me."

"Sure thing."

And that was that, Eragon glared at me turned and walked away with Arya and Saphira, without a second glance.

I sigh, "Fuck..."

I can't seem to talk with him without trying to annoy him, it's just so cute seeing him get all flustered and agitated.

"Seems like you didn't have any luck either."

I turn around and find a smirking Hunter and Thorn, " Yes well no better then you, Hunter."

I remember when my dad first adopted him, why he adopted a kid when he hates me, I'll never know. The kid's about my height slightly shorter, slightly tan, messy brown hair with red highlights , it's sort of spiky, but that's normal and silver eyes.

He glared, "At least Vanir doesn't hate my guts."

"That you know of."

Thorn rolled his eyes, "If I didn't know better I'd say somehow you're brothers."

Hunter glared at the redhead, one of the things I've learned about this kid is that he doesn't like people mentioning the word 'brother', I forgot why.

"Thanks Thorn but I pretty sure that my real brother died in a fire."

Oh yeah, that's why, his family died in a fire that had accidentally caused with a lighter. But even I am not that much of an asshole to remind him of that.

The red head rolled his golden eyes, " Murtagh I think you're rubbing off on him."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Spending too much time with him does that to you."

I sighed, "Whatever, oh and by the way some of us might come to visit you on Saturday.." I said smirking at Thorn.

"Why?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulder's, "No reason, besides you should be thanking me, I'll tell you more later." I said keeping my mouth shut, Hunter's nosy and annoying I don't really want him to be there to annoy me around my little Era.

I smirked, "Hey Hunter."

I rolled his eyes, "What?"

"Arya told my that her brother's around town, I think at some private school. Anyway do remember him, Y'know Alter?" I said knowing full well that he does, and he gets really flustered whenever the redhead is mentioned.

Hunter blushed so red he looked like a tomato, "Great..." he mumbled looking at the floor.

Alter was Hunters last crush...along with Vanir, come to think of it I think he's still crushing on both of them...

Thorn laughed, "I remember him, anyway I was thinking of actually asking Saphira out."

I snorted, " In five years."

"Aw, is the little emo not happy that his little Eragon doesn't give him a hug?"

"Oh, I want more than a hug." I muttered licking my lips.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "perv."

"Yup."

The bell rang for class to start, "Ah, guys not that I don't mind hang out with you two but I rather not get detention." said Thorn with a smirk.

Hunter nodded his head, "I second that."

I rolled my eyes, "We're running aren't we..."

Thorn and Hunter looked at each other and then at me, "Of course!"

And they sprinted off.

I growled under breath as I followed after them, "I hate running..."

* * *

Please review!


	2. glue

It's been awhile, sorry, this more like a fill the next two chapter are going to be longer and better! Right now it'd hunter's pov I'm glad you guys actually find him ok. Enjoy!

edit: I've fixed some stuff!

Edit: Fixed again!

* * *

Hunter's pov

* * *

I Do. Not. Like. Physics… And trust me I have reason to, wanna know why? Well because in my oh, so, much fun class of Physics, I have to partner up with…him. Durza.  
And the guy just loves to annoy me, I don't know why, not that I really care but I was so happy when the bell rang for the day to end. Needless to say the bastard tripped me but hey, as long as I don't see him at night I'm fine.

I sighed ruffling my hair as I made my way towards my locker; easily I opened it, as I should after having it for three years.

"Hunter…"

I nearly dropped my books, catching my breath I glared at the person who had the nerve to startle me, only to wish I hadn't turned around. Vanir, with a large smile on his face, I narrowed my eyes at him, and annoyed at the fact that my heart just won't stop pounding.

"What do you want?" I sneered at him, may be he'll leave now.

He merely smirked, " Hm, nothing really I merely wanted to ask if you're coming with us on Saturday."

I blinked my silver orbs at him before raising a thin eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

" Didn't your-"

"Call him 'brother' and die…"

"…Alright, didn't Murtagh tell you? Everyone's going to the club where Thorn works at.", he said as we started walking out of the building.

"Who's 'everybody'…"

He chuckled at me, I could feel the blush trying to makes it's way to my cheeks, " You know, 'the group' as Arya puts it, I think she's bring someone else too, though I didn't catch the name."

I looked at him, knowing full well that a blush found it's way to my cheeks I looked away again and shrugged my shoulders. Knowing Murtagh, if he hasn't told me during class he and Thorn probably don't want me to come.

"Mm, I've been there before isn't it called 'The Razac' or something like that right?" I said pausing to give him a smirk which I shouldn't have considering I felt like my face was on fire!

"Besides, if Murtagh hasn't mentioned it…he probably doesn't want me to come along." I mumbled.

Vanir looked at me, he stopped walking which in turn made me stop walking as well, a few feet away was Murtagh's car since I usually get a ride to work from him, the look on my crushes face made me almost melt. All I want to do is walk away get into the car and wait for Murtagh, but I just couldn't move, my legs weren't listening to me.

I gulped, "What?"

He shrugged his shoulders and flashed that smile of his as he stepped next to me, "Nothing, why wouldn't he want you to come along?"

_'Because I'd be teasing him about his little crush on Eragon…'_

"Because I live to annoy people."

Vanir smirked, I felt something hit my nose making me flinch, he freaking flicked my nose!

I blushed looking away, " I have to go…" I mumbled turning away from him.

Suddenly I felt his hand grab my own, I felt my heart stop along with my breathing, he leaned in close to my face, I knew I was blushing like mad.

"I want you to come Hunter…for me…" he whispered in his husky voice, I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

I could only nod, biting down on my lower lip holding back a moan, that sentence could be taken so wrong on so many levels, not that I mind.

"S-sure…I'll g-go." I answered trying to keep my voice steady, squeeze his hand.

And all too soon that voice came, "Hey Hunter! Vanir? What you guys doing?"

I shut my eyes tightly, 'I'm going to kill Murtagh for ruining this moment' I thought as I sighed pulling my hand away from my crush's hold.

"What took you so long? Got lost or something?" I said with a smirk on my lips, Vanir chuckled lightly.

Murtagh rolled his eyes, "Funny, I guess you don't want me to drive you to your part-time job then."

Vanir looked at me with a curious look on his face; "You work? Where at?" he asked.

I blinked owlishly before I shrugged my shoulders, "Nowhere special."

Murtagh rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, "He works at the mall in Hot Topic." He replied for me with a smirk.

Oh yeah…I'm going to kill him…

"Really? Well that's a nice little piece of info; anyway I've got to go. See you later Hunter." He said as he waved good bye walking over to his black shiny Jaguar.

Rich bastard…

I heard some snicker beside me, glared at Murtagh wishing that a glare could do at the very least some harm but no. Looks apparently can't kill.

"What?" I growled.

He shook his head as he got into the car, "Don't get all twisted on me, oh and by the way you're blushing, was Vanir that charming?" he asked in a teasing voice with an all knowing smirk on his face.

I slammed the door the car as I sat down look away I crossed my arms myself, "How…long were you watching?" I asked slightly unsure if I wanted to hear the answer.

Murtagh grinned as he started the engine pulling out of the parking lot; we were on the street before he answered.

"I saw the whole thing-"

I sighed, well if it was just Murtagh it doesn't really matter…

"-Along with Arya, Thorn and Eragon."

I now see why he drove out of the parking lot before he told me this…because at that moment I screamed bloody murder…

* * *

Mortagh's POV

* * *

That little whiny bastard almost caused me to crash into the car in front! As he screamed bloody murder I had to hit the brakes considering the light had turned red. Sighing I counted to three to calm my temper, I had forgot how loud he could scream.

"Why the HELL did you bastards do that for!?", cried Hunter his face completely flushed and his silver eyes narrowed into a glare.

But considering the blush on his cheeks, that glare wasn't really impressive. It looked more like he was pouting.

I snorted, "WE were just passing by innocently, it was Arya who pointed you two out retard. I don't really care how odd your love life is. But it's rather entertaining." I said with a large smirk on my lips.

Hunter blushed even more if that was possible, "Shut up…freaking jerk…"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, don't go all dramatic on me, besides you're going to have answer to Arya and Eragon later." I said knowing that that would get his attention.

He visibly paled, "W-why?" he asked.

I could help chuckle at this, " Well let's see, you're into Arya's cousin and before then you were-"

He growled, and I mean growled, "DON'T you dare say that name…I was stupid back then ok!"

I arched a thin eyebrow, " 'back then'? What about now?"

He banged his head against the dashboard, I ignored him and continued, " And not to mention that Vanir is also Eragon's roommate? Besides what were two talking about anyways?"

Hunter blinked owlishly, it's funny when he does that, he looks like a little kid, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring way.

"Nothing much he…he just asked me to go with him to the club that Thorn works at with you guys."

Shit, I forgot to tell him…

"Oh? I was going to tell you later you know but I guess Vanir just want you all to himself."

Hunter merely blushed as we pulled up to the entrance of the mall, without a single goodbye or thank you, that little brat, bolted out on my car and into the mall. I sighed as I drove back to the dorm, I thought back to what I saw happen between Hunter and Vanir I smirked to myself.

'Well at least someone is doing something.' I thought as I parked my car, that when I noticed him. Eragon walking by me without a single glance, I bit my lip trying to ignore the pain my heart felt at the moment.

'I might as well make a move…'

I walked up to him, he hadn't even noticed as I smirked, "Hi ya Rider!" I said as I slapped his ass, hard.

He yelped and moaned at the same time, I had to hold back so I wouldn't jump him, he turned at me and glared rubbing his abused ass.

"What the hell Murtagh!?" he cried.

I loved annoying him, seeing him all flustered, it's so adorable.

"What? I need permission to slap your ass?" I asked with a smirk on my lips.

He huffed and looked away, " You asshole, first you annoy and now you harass me... can't you just be nice for once?"he said in a tired manner

I blinked and stared at him, me? Nice? Never :D.

"Nope."

He sighed, annoyed. His blue eyes narrowed into a glare, which looked more like a combination between a glare and a pout, making him more cute then anything else. I could not help but chuckle at him playfully. He rolled his blue eyes again before rubbing his temple in a tired manner.

Eragon sighed, "Look just leave me alone already? You can bother me tomorrow." he said.

For a few moments he blinked suddenly realizing what he said as I smirked at him. He pouted instead of saying anything else. He turned and walked away closing the door to the dorm he shared with Vanir. Lucky man...

I sighed, well I lost him again, but I noticed something that he probably didn't. He didn't exactly say he didn't like me slapping his ass…and I made him blush. Not to mention he said i could bother him tomorrow, perhaps I have a slime chance yet. Now all I have to do is be…my nice little self on Saturday, and I'll ask him out. Yup, the plan would work no problem. Right…?


End file.
